


Smoketalon

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [13]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, F/M, sick mentors, that jaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an apprentice in Shadowclan is tough. Even more so when your mentor is ill, and a battle has harmed many warriors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoketalon

Mossheart had said something about the taste of marigold as you blinked your [eye color] orbs. Blinking a few times, you swung your tail before creeping back towards where Smoketalon lay. He didn't seem to happy and his wounds were plastered with so much herb palp you couldn't even smell the reek of crow-food.

"You know..." You crept forward. The older tom turned his head only to wince back grumbling profanities under his breath.

"I thought it was admirable that you attacked the patrol head on..." It was your first border patrol, and he had pushed you back into the bushes. Training the day before had been canceled when your own mentor fell ill with something. Everyone figured it would be gone over night but she was worse at sunrise.

"Yeah yeah, just wait until I get my claws on those Windclan warriors..." a pur rose up in your throat. As Smoketalon lashed his tail.

"First you've got to heal silly bones." You hunched down a bit to look over his annoyed face. The gray fur of his pelt rippled in more annoyance before you sat up a bit. 

"Since when are apprentices telling me what to do?" He hissed slightly before you purred a bit.

"Well, at least I'm not a kit." You laughed a bit while his own sigh rang into the air.

"Alright, [Name]paw... If your mentor, Whiskerfang isn't well by the time I can walk without a limp I'll teach you some fighting moves." He sighed a bit louder before you jumped up a few times.

"Really! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" You bounced around the tom a few times before his tail flicked out tripping you on your third time running around him.

"Go do your duties - or I'll change my mind." his eyes showed some sort of amusement before you bounded away. Though the tom sighed as he rolled a bit. the sun had dried the palp over his wound enough for him to walk. He approached the nest your own mentor was in, she was breathing slow and shallow.

"I already... spoke to Mossheart... Shes going..." Her words were interrupted with a heavy cough before she wheezed looking up at the tom. "to request to pass my mentorship onto you... I know I'm not going to survive this - take care of [Name]paw... She needs it after.... Stonekit and Dewkit died while they were all in the nest..." Another cough interrupted her breathing before Smoketalon sighed.

"Fine... I know, I know but... this is-this-"

"It's alright, you will teach [Name]paw well, don't you worry one bit." Her voice was softer now as she laid down. Smoketalon sighed out before liming back into the camp only to get his ear chewed out by Mossheart. Though as he reported about your mentor, she ran back to her den in a flurry.

 

That moon rise, most of the clan stayed in camp. Few went to the gathering, and stayed by Whiskerfang's side until dawn. From there you assisted the elders in burying her, before sleeping out of fatigue until sunhigh. By the time your own grief was working threw your system, Smoketalon had healed enough to make due his promise of training you - as he was now your mentor.


End file.
